Heroes de Konoha
by diegocristo705
Summary: Al finalizar la guerra contra Madara. Hubieron grandes perdidas. Entre ellas, el ultimo Jinchuriki. Uzumaki Naruto. Todos le creyeron muerto. Y le creen un gran héroe. Pero las cosas no podían terminar así. Naruto esta vivo y vuelve a Konaha. Pero vuelve acompañado. Sakura x Naruto x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo somos 2 Fans (Diego y Laura) perdidos en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenece: Naomi**

**Diego: Espero que esta vez no la c****s como con "Hermandad"**

**Laura: No te preocupes. Ahora es Naru x FemKyubi x OC. Es imposible que la vuelva a embarrar.**

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Naruto se encontraba ante Madara. La Alianza había ganado. Solo que el Uchiha se negaba a verlo.

Desesperado, Madara lanzo un último ataque usando su abanico contra el Jinchuriki. Naruto recibió el golpe en el pecho, pero consiguió crear un Rasengan de color escarlata (Gracias a la Chacra de Kyubi) y con este último Rasengan atravesó el pecho del usuario del Rinnegan. Derrotándolo, y dándole el triunfo a la Alianza.

Naruto cayó al suelo. Aún tenía el abanico de guerra clavado en el hombro derecho y se estaba desangrando. Podía sentir la chacra de Kyubi sanándolo, pero estaba tardando mucho. Ella también estaba muy fatigada. El rubio podía ver el sol, pensó que había llegado su hora. Al menos moriría mirando el sol.

Pero una sombra corto la luz, Naruto esbozo una sonrisa. Era _ella_ ¿Pero que hacia allí? Naruto intento hablar, pero no podía.

—Tranquilo, Naruto-Kun—dijo la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules. Vestía: una falda azul claro, una camisa manga larga blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas de color negra; sin decir nada, cargo a Naruto en su espalda para llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Gaara llego al lugar de la batalla. Allí, solo estaba el cuerpo de Madara, pero no había ni rastro de Naruto. A lo mejor estaría bien y usando Senjutsu para curarse, a lo mejor Kyubi estaría curándolo, a lo mejor volvería después a Konoha. Gaara solo podía esperar a que Naruto estuviera bien y que regresara a Konoha.

Naruto había sido extendido en una cama, la joven lo había llevado a una cueva y lo curaba, usando las agujas Senbon, como agujas para acupuntura.

Naruto pronto se sintió mejor y comenzó a comer por sí solo.

—Me alegra volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo, Naomi-Nee—dijo Naruto mientras comía un pez que Naomi había pescado para ambos. Esas zonas donde estaban Naruto y Naomi, eran famosas por ser básicamente bancos de peces. Y también había un gran bosque de árboles frutales—Gracias por salvarme, Naomi. No tengo como agradecértelo. —La joven le acaricio la cabeza y le beso en la frente.

—Le prometí a tu madre que siempre te cuidaría Naruto-Kun—dijo Naomi abrazándolo. —Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar. Así que descansa.

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, Sakura se encontraba aun trabajando en el Hospital. La pelirrosa estaba devastada, hacía ya algunos meses que había finalizado la 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi con la muerte de Madara, Obito y la destrucción del Gedo Mazo. Uzumaki Naruto, el último Jinchuriki.

—_Naruto-Kun… ¿Dónde estás?_ —Pensó Sakura devastada, su mejor amigo había desaparecido—_Sé que estas vivo ¿Por qué no has vuelto a mi lado?_

Kakashi y su equipo se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage.

—Kakashi, se te ha llamado para que reorganices a tu equipo para la búsqueda del criminal Kabuto Yakushi—dijo el Hokage.

—Hiashi-Sama—dijo Kakashi—No tenemos ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Kabuto.

—En realidad—interrumpió Sasuke—Sabemos que puede estar en el País del Té.

—De acuerdo—dijo el Hiashi—Salgan en búsqueda de Kabuto.

En equipo de Kakashi salió en búsqueda del peor criminal, desde la muerte de Madara y Obito.

Naruto aprendió gracias a Naomi y a Ritsuko (Kyubi) a usar el Chacra de aquello que lo rodeaba y también aprendió a ocultar su Chacra. Fue un entrenamiento sumamente complicado, pero dio resultado.

—Bueno, Naruto-Kun—dijo Naomi mirándolo—Creo que es hora de darle cacería a Kabuto. —Naruto asintió. El rubio y la azabache, salieron en búsqueda de Kabuto.

4 criminales, que trabajaban para Kabuto, se encontraban huyendo, eran presas del pánico. Se habían encontrado con 2 enemigos sumamente poderosos.

—Oye, Senji ¿puedes verlos? —Pregunto un criminal llamado Saíto a otro ¿Dónde están esos malditos?

—No nos los veo, Saíto. Se esfumaron—dijo Senji.

Saíto, Makoto, Genkaku y Senji se calmaron. Sus enemigos habían dejado de perseguirlos.

Pero repentinamente, Makoto perdió la cabeza literalmente. Los otros 3 se volvieron a poner de pie.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Senji—No puedo ver…—Senji no pudo continuar pues fue atravesado por una bola de energía, parecía un Rasengan pero mucho más pequeño, del tamaño de una canica. Senji cayó muerto.

—Saíto, mira—dijo Genkaku apuntando a un árbol cercano. En el árbol había un Futton Rasen Shuriken, el cual se desvaneció—Es él… es el Jinchuriki…—Genkaku fue atravesado por un Rasengan de color escarlata.

Ante Saíto se encontraban 2 personas. Ambas tenían mascaras blancas. Una de las personas era rubia, era lógicamente Uzumaki Naruto. La otra persona, era mujer de cabello azabache.

—No me maten. Por favor. No me maten —pidió Saíto.

—Existe una única forma en que puedes salvar tu patética vida, Saíto—dijo la mujer, mientras transformaba su brazo en un lobo dispuesto a devorarlo—dinos la última ubicación conocida del criminal conocido como Kabuto Yakushi.

El equipo de Kakashi se movía con velocidad, hace poco había 4 personas en ese lugar, ahora solo quedaba 1. El equipo 7 llego, ante ellos, había un criminal arrodillado y 2 personas de gran poder.

—Lo último… es una… ba… base en el Pu… puerto del País… del… té—tartamudeo Saíto.

—Base en el puerto, del País del té—dijo el rubio. El equipo de Kakashi, llego al lugar.

Vieron a una mujer de cabello azabache y a un hombre de cabello rubio, sus rostros eran tapados por un par de máscaras.

—Es suficiente, Naomi-Neechan —dijo el rubio. La mujer deshizo la transformación de su brazo—Base en el puerto del país del Té.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —exigió saber Sasuke mientras miraba a ambas personas con su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno. Lo que vio lo dejo helado: La pareja tenía un nivel de Chacra tan bajo, que parecían de hecho moribundos, y no una pareja capaz de matar a 4 criminales.

—Hola, Uchiha Sasuke—dijo la persona rubia mientras se quitaba la máscara. Lo mismo hacía la mujer. El equipo 7 ya tenía una idea y esa idea se convirtió en felicidad y alegría.

Ante ellos, se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto.

Las llamas de la fogata iluminaban a los miembros del equipo 7.

—_Naruto_—hablo Sakura casi en un susurro. La pareja volteo a mirarla— _¿Donde…? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no volviste? _

—Cuando derrote a Madara, yo quede muy mal herido—dijo el rubio— Pensé que moriría en ese lugar. Pero, para mi suerte, Neechan estuvo observándolo todo—dijo sonriéndole a Naomi.

— ¿¡Neechan!? —Preguntaron los miembros del equipo 7

—Naruto—dijo Kakashi—Yo no sabía que tenías una hermana. Minato-Sensei nunca lo mencionó.

—Bueno, Kakashi. Lo único que necesitas saber de mí. Es que mi nombre es Naomi—dijo presentándose.

—Naomi-Neechan, no es mi hermana de sangre—explico Naruto—Pero de niños éramos muy unidos es por eso que le digo Neechan.

— ¿Pero porque desapareciste durante 4 meses? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Me tarde bastante en curarlo a punta de Acupuntura—dijo Naomi, mientras se subía a un árbol de un salto.

—_No utilizo Chacra, para subirse_—susurro Sasuke. Luego vio como Naruto se subía al mismo árbol también saltando—_ ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Lo mejor será dormir y mañana les pregunto—_Todos se fueron a dormir. El camino de regreso seria pesado. Pero sería muy alegre. Uzumaki Naruto había vuelto a Konoha.


	2. Intencion

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo somos 2 Fans (Diego y Laura) perdidos en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenece: Naomi**

**Naruto x Sakura x FemKyubi x OC. **

**Posdata: Por algún motivo. En el Capítulo Anterior. Dimos a entender que el Hokage era Hiashi. Pues no. Solo es miembro del Consejo. Tsunade sigue siendo la Hokage.**

Durante el camino, los excompañeros de Naruto, le preguntaron que más hiso mientras estuvo desaparecido.

—Ho vamos—pidió Sakura sonriendo—Imposible que Naomi-San se haya tardado 2 meses solo curándote.

—No se tardó tanto, ciertamente—dijo Naruto serio y mirándola de reojo—Después de curarme, me enseño algunos Jutsus de su propiedad.

—Esos Jutsus son impresionantes—dijo Kakashi—Por ejemplo: Ese Rasen Shuriken escarlata. —La pareja no dijo nada, solo asintieron. Naomi comenzó a hacer sellos y uso un Jutsu de Telepatía.

—_No olvides nuestra misión en Konoha, Naruto-Kun_—le dijo Naomi telepáticamente.

—_Nuestra Vendetta tampoco puede ser a gran escala y que por consecuencia las 5 aldeas nos persigan Neechan. Lo que Konoha nos hiso, cuando vivíamos en Uzushiogakure. No tiene perdón_—dijo Naruto telepáticamente.

—_**Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Ritsuko (Kyubi) —_**No pierdas la calma. Recuerda, que necesitas estar sereno.**_

—Desde aquí puedo ver Konoha—dijo Naruto en voz alta—El viaje se me hiso corto.

El equipo 7 fue directamente donde la Hokage.

Cuando Tsunade vio entrar a Naruto, dejo salir un par de lágrimas y abrazo a Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Tsunade, dejando salir un lado maternal que los miembros del Equipo 7 no conocían. Incluso Naruto se sorprendió por ese cambio drástico de la rubia Hokage—Has vuelto. Estos 2 meses fueron un martirio para mí. No vuelvas a asustarme tanto, por favor. —Naruto no sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que Tsunade se comportaba como si fuera una madre con él. —Por cierto Naruto-Kun ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Ella es Naomi-Neechan. Okasan—dijo Naruto. Al ver el rostro confundido de Tsunade, Shizune, Homura, Koharu y Danzo, decidió responder— Bueno. Naomi no es mi hermana mayor. Pero es una amiga de la infancia. Ella me curo cuando caí ante Madara al final de la guerra, me curo, me enseño algunas técnicas y aquí estamos.

—Bueno, pueden irse—dijo Tsunade con un tono maternal, como si les diera permiso a 2 niños pequeños de ir a jugar.

_Los consejeros, deseaban saber sobre esas técnicas que le había enseñado esa tal Naomi a Naruto. _

_De seguro ahora sería más poderoso. _

_De seguro, no había vuelto para volver a ser un Shinobi de Konoha, sino que habría vuelto por los secretos que Danzo ocultaba sobre el clan Uzumaki. _

Naruto y Naomi salieron de la Mansión de la Hokage, a paso lento pero seguro.

—Naomi-Neechan—dijo Naruto— ¿Te apetece entrenar?

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

Danzo había estado durante la reunión. Cuando Naruto les hablo sobre el entrenamiento que llevo con Naomi durante esos meses que estuvo fuera de la aldea. Así que decidió enviar a algunos de sus Ambus de Raíz para que le mantuvieran informado sobre los nuevos Jutsus del Uzumaki y su amiga.

Naruto y Naomi llegaron al campo de entrenamiento. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos realizaron los mismos sellos y sacaron un par de pergaminos, pusieron sus manos encima de los pergaminos y gritaron.

—Daikamajutsu—Cada uno ahora tenía una Hoz en sus manos.

Naruto se lanzó sobre Naomi cortando el aire.

Naomi salto hacia atrás, para evadir el ataque de Naruto.

Naomi ataco a Naruto con la intención de golpearlo en la cabeza con su guadaña.

Naruto, bloqueo el ataque con su guadaña y doblándola, como si la quisiera partir. Al doblarla la convirtió en un bastón de tres secciones. _**(Es un arma marcial China que consiste en tres varas de madera unidas con sogas.)**_

Naomi también convirtió su guadaña en un bastón de tres secciones.

Naruto consiguió golpear a Naomi en su pierna derecha.

Naomi perdió el equilibrio quedando a merced del rubio.

Naruto ayudo a Naomi a ponerse de pie. Ambos concentraron Chacra en sus ojos y vieron a los Ambus de Raíz. Cortaron el aire usando sus guadañas y las ondas de aire, fueron las que mataron a los Ambus de Raíz.

Un par de ellos comenzaron a alejarse. Los hermanos guardaron sus guadañas y crearon 2 Rasengan de color rojo, del tamaño de una canica, que fueron disparados contra los Ambus de Raíz y acabaron con sus vidas.

— ¿Tenemos los nombres? —pregunto Naomi a Naruto. A lo cual el rubio saco un pergamino. Ambos hermanos miraron el pergamino.

—Los tenemos. Pero la mayoría de ellos ya han muerto, Nee-chan—dijo Naruto mirándola, frustrado. El plan estaba saliendo tal y como lo habían planeado, pero la mayoría de los implicados estaban muertos.

Su Vendetta parecía desmoronarse. Pero Naomi dijo algo que volvió a encender la luz de la esperanza en Naruto.

—Aun así. Todos tienen descendientes y sabemos que simplemente no pueden lavarse las manos y decir "No fue nuestra culpa" —dijo Naomi.

—Tienes razón. Redujeron nuestro hogar a cenizas solo por poder—dijo Naruto—Otra cosa que podemos hacer, para no mancharnos las manos. —Propuso Naruto—Seria organizar un ataque sobre las aldeas implicadas y que ellas mismas se maten entre sí. Cuando ya no les queden más fuerzas, nosotros daremos el tiro de gracia.

—Eso me gusta mucho mas —dijo Naomi.

—Ahora, tenemos que librarnos de los testigos—Naruto, miraba a un Ambu subido en un árbol. El Ambu intento correr para salvar su vida. Pero se encontró con una posesión de sombras. Obra de Naomi. El Ambu miro a Naruto chasquear sus dedos y un Rasengan apareció en sus manos, pero este era especial, era de color Carmesí y además de eso parecía que fueran miles de Rayos girando— ¡Rasengan Rayo! —El ataque se abrió paso por el pecho del Ambu.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Naomi se quedó en la mansión Namikaze con Naruto.

Los Ancianos del consejo, no recibieron un informe de los Ambus. Al parecer, algo les había pasado mientras espiaban a Naruto y a su amiga. Esto preocupo a los Ancianos.

¿Y si Naruto había descubierto a los Ambu y los había matado?

Los Ancianos no tenían mucho tiempo. Si Naruto descubría los informes de Danzo sobre lo ocurrido en Uzushiogakure, estarían en problemas, Naruto podría reclamar sus cabezas, tendrían que actuar rápido.


	3. ¡Kekkei Genkai! ¡El ojo de Setsuna!

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo somos 2 fans (Diego y Laura) perdidos en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen Naomi y Setsuna.**

**Este es un fic Naru x Saku x OC x FemKyubi**

**Laura: Creo que esta será la única aparición de Setsuna.**

Los 3 consejeros (Koharu, Homura y Danzo) solo podían suponer que los Ambu habían sido descubiertos y masacrados.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar a que el Uzumaki y su amiga vengan a matarnos—dijo Koharu.

—Podríamos intentar negociar con ellos. Les pediremos las técnicas Namikaze y Uzumaki. Y a cambio les permitiremos entrar en la división que ellos deseen—dijo Homura.

—Me parece justo—dijo Danzo.

Mientras que los ancianos solo podían realizar suposiciones sobre lo ocurrido a sus Ambus.

Naruto, con ayuda de Naomi y un pergamino en blanco. Pudo realizar la invocación de Ritsuko (Kyubi).

Naruto escribió lo que Naomi le pidió que escribiera en el pergamino y luego, inundo ese pergamino con la Chacra de Ritsuko. Una bola de humo se hiso presente y al despejarse, allí, se encontraba Ritsuko.

Cabello rojo, ojos azules y vistiendo un hermoso Kimono negro.

Ritsuko volvió al pergamino. Ya no estaba presa dentro de Naruto. Naruto ya no era su Jinchuriki.

Pasaron algunos días y llego el momento de poner en marcha su Vendetta.

Durante la noche, hubo una pequeña fiesta en la mansión Hyuga. Naomi siguió con la mirada a Naruto toda la noche, le vio acercarse a Hiashi Hyuga cuando no había nadie cerca, se ofreció a llevarle algo de Sake. El Hyuga acepto la propuesta del Uzumaki, Naruto se alejó, sirvió el Sake, Naruto volteo a mirar a Sakura, y Naomi le hecho un veneno al vaso de Sake.

Naruto no era inconsciente del Veneno en el Sake. Después de todo. Hiashi había apoyado la noción de destruir a los mayores aliados de Konoha.

Naruto volvió y le entrego la bebida a Hiashi, Hiashi la bebió y a eso de las 3:37am. Hiashi murió por una fiebre muy alta.

No fue el único que murió. También murieron los ancianos del clan.

Todos ellos murieron a causa de la misma fiebre y por el mismo veneno.

Días después, se realizó el entierro del líder y de los ancianos de la familia principal del clan Hyuga.

Hiashi y los ancianos solo era los primeros de muchos otros. Solo era el comienzo de la Vendetta. Una Vendetta, una guerra entre la Aldea de la Hoja y la Aldea del Remolino.

Neji estaba furioso.

¿Cómo era posible que su tío y los ancianos hubieran sido envenenados en una sola noche?

¿Quién pudo haberse infiltrado en Konoha para matarlos?

¿La muerte de su tío y los ancianos estaría de algún modo conectada con las muertes de los Ambu encontrados en el campo de entrenamiento?

Desde que Naruto y su amiguita habían vuelto a la aldea, todo parecía estarse yendo de cabeza.

¿Pero cómo podía él estar seguro de que era culpa de Naruto y esa tal Naomi?

Decidió investigarlos por su cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente. Neji los vio salir de la Mansión Namikaze como a eso de las 5:00am. Los vio salir de la Mansión hacia los límites de Konoha.

Naruto: Una camiseta negra, un pantalón azul marino y un pergamino negro.

Naomi: Una camisa blanca, una falda verde y un pergamino blanco.

Los "hermanos" llegaron al valle del fin. Al llegar, cada uno se paró sobre una estatua. Neji estaba mirándolos desde lejos, pero podía escucharlos a la perfección

—Recuerda Naruto-Kun. Este entrenamiento, es solo para despertar el **ojo de Setsuna**—le recordó Naomi. Naruto asintió. Estaba temeroso, sería la 1° vez que usaría ese Kekkei Genkai.

Recuerdo

_Cuando Naomi estaba curando a Naruto. Naomi era constantemente visitada, por un joven de nombre Setsuna: cabello castaño, ojos verdes y vestía como un monje, Setsuna poseía un Kekkei Genkai, singular. _

_Setsuna les contaba historias de su vida y de cómo consiguió su Kekkei Genkai._

—_Mi aldea, era una aldea aliada de la suya. Aliada de la aldea del Remolino. Cuando la Aldea del Remolino fue destruida, nosotros llegamos y ayudamos a varios miembros de su clan a sobrevivir. Un día, mis compañeros de equipo y yo, estábamos siendo perseguidos por unos ninjas renegados. Yo, intentado encontrarlos, enfoque una cantidad casi excesiva de Chacra en mis ojos. Despertando esto— Sus ojos verdes, se volvieron de color violeta y la pupila blanca._

—_Setsuna—dijo Naomi, mientras le tocaba el hombro— ¿Dices entonces que cualquier persona que concentre una cantidad drástica de Chacra en sus ojos puede despertar esta tecnica ocular?_

—_Es mi teoría, deberían de intentarlo—dijo Setsuna sonriendo mientras comía una Manzana._ _—Este, ojo. Me permite verlo todo en cámara excesivamente lenta. _

Fin del Recuerdo

Naomi y Naruto comenzaron a concentrarse. Hasta que los ojos azules de ambos, se volvieron de color café y la pupila blanca.

Se atacaron mutuamente, logrando esquivar todos los ataques. Todo se veía en cámara lenta. Esto facilito el entrenamiento.

— _¿ojo de Setsuna?_—Se preguntó Neji mentalmente— _¿Naruto también posee un Kekkei Genkai? ¿O será acaso que existe alguien con ese nombre que le enseño esa tecnica? Hasta donde se conoce. Solo existen 3 Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan: Que lo posee el clan Uchiha, Rinnegan: Que lo poseían Madara, Obito y Nagato; y Byakugan: Que lo posee el clan Hyuga. ¿Qué poder puede conseguir Naruto con ese tal ojo de Setsuna? _


	4. Byakugan vs Hanten Neji vs Naruto

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo somos 2 fans (Diego y Laura) perdidos en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen Naomi y Setsuna.**

**Este es un fic Naru x Saku x OC x FemKyubi**

**No encontrábamos ningún nombre "bueno" para la tecnica ocular de Naruto, Naomi y Setsuna, así que decidimos ponerle "Hanten" (Que significa "Invertido" en Japonés) (Las técnicas Inari y Fujin, sería algo así como Amaterasu o Tsukuyomi respectivamente en el Mangekyou Sharingan)**

—Vamos. Es hora de volver a Konoha—dijo Naomi. Realizaron sellos, ambos desaparecieron del Valle y se tele transportaron a Konoha. —Recuérdalo. El ojo de Setsuna tiene 3 fases hermano:

1. La Iris cambia de color y la pupila se vuelve blanca. Todo lo vemos más lento.

2. La Iris cambia a un color purpura y abarca todo el ojo, lo cual nos permite acceder a la tecnica Inari y la tecnica Fujin.

3. La Iris y la pupila se vuelven Dorados y podemos usar las técnicas Inari y Fujin. También podemos usar el podemos matar a cualquiera.

Neji ahora no tenía ninguna duda, Naruto tenía que ser el culpable. Había entrado en la mansión en la fiesta y había envenenado a su tío Hiashi y a los ancianos.

Por otra parte, ahora que Hinata y Hanabi, habían tomado el liderazgo, eliminaron ambas ramas, eliminaron el sello maldito de la familia principal Hyuga e hicieron a todos los miembros del clan Hyuga iguales.

En eso se escuchó un mensaje de Tsunade.

—Pueblo de Konoha. Es un motivo de alegría la razón por la cual os doy este mensaje. La razón es revelar el origen de Uzumaki Naruto. Quien es hijo de Namikaze Minato, 4° Hokage de Konoha y Uzumaki Kushina, Heroína de Konoha y antigua Jinchuriki de Kyubi. —Dijo Tsunade.

Esto fue sorpresivo para todos los amigos de Naruto. ¿Su padre fue el 4° Hokage? Wow.

Una noche, Neji se enteró, por espiar a sus primas, de que Naruto había sido quien les había entregado el contrasello del sello maldito.

A la mañana siguiente Neji decidió confrontar a las líderes del clan: Hinata y Hanabi

— ¿¡Uzumaki Naruto!? —Grito Neji— ¿¡No saben que ese bastardo puede estar implicado en lo ocurrido en esta casa!?

—Conque…—la voz detrás de Neji le helo la sangre. Volteo a mirar, era Naruto ¿Cómo había entrado?— ¿Bastardo no? ¿Qué te parecería un duelo de honor? Lo que tú llamas honor. Contra el honor del clan Uzumaki. Nos vemos en el campo 15 en una semana.

Al día siguiente, Neji se encontraba descargando su furia en un árbol. Al poco tiempo, llegaron sus compañeros. Neji sabía que estaba en desventaja ante esa tecnica ocular de Naruto, así que tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Con ayuda de Lee y Tenten, entreno su Byakugan hasta desfallecer. Entreno con su Byakugan y Taijutsu todos los días hasta quedarse sin Chacra.

Naruto entreno su fuerza y velocidad, al igual que puso a prueba **el ojo de Setsuna**, al cual los hermanos decidieron rebautizarlo como _"Hanten": _Los hermanos habían descubierto, durante un entrenamiento de madrugada que el_ "Hanten" _tenía 3 fases:

En la fase 1 los ataques se veían muy lentos. Naruto podía esquivarlos con facilidad.

En la fase 2 podía copiar un Jutsu o romper cualquier Genjutsu. También puede usar las técnicas Fujin e Inari.

En la fase 3 podía matar a cualquiera. Bueno, tal vez, "Matar" no sea la mejor forma de decirlo. Lo que lograba era enjuiciar un alma y enviarla al **Registro Akáshiko.** **(Supuestamente es el registro celestial de todos los eventos ocurridos en la tierra)**

Naruto podía usar cualquiera de las 2 fases principales. Su deseo no era matar a Neji Hyuga. Ya su Vendetta se había realizado con la muerte de Hiashi y los ancianos.

El equipo de Gai llego hasta un campo de entrenamiento apartado, donde encontraron a Naruto y Naomi entrenando. Naomi le estaba contando algo a Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun. Recuerda que en la fase 2, puedes usar el Fujin e Inari—dijo Naomi. El equipo de Gai se acercó un poco más para poder ver el entrenamiento de ambos. El iris azul de Naruto, se volvió castaño y la pupila blanca. —Bien. Ahora pasa a la fase 2—Ahora, el iris castaño y la pupila blanca cambiaron a color morado.

— ¡Fujin!—grito Naruto. Una tecnica de viento negro fue hacia Naomi.

— ¡Fujin! —grito Naomi. Ambas técnicas de viento negro chocaron y se dispersaron. Naomi, quería ver la efectividad de la fase 2 en Naruto, así que activo un Genjutsu. Ninguno de los 2 se movía de su lugar. Solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos

—_Gai-Sensei_—hablo Lee_— ¿Por qué dejaron de entrenar y solo se están mirando?_

—_Deben de estar en un Genjutsu_—hablo Gai.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Naomi y le dio un beso en los labios.

—_Ese tal "Hanten" es muy poderoso. Dudo que el Byakugan de Neji tenga algún efecto_—dijo Tenten. Temiendo por la vida de su amado, Neji Hyuga.

Por fin llego el día del enfrentamiento.

Neji: Vestía su clásico traje blanco.

Naruto: Vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón azul.

Naruto estaba acompañado por Naomi y Sakura

Neji apenas escuchaba a Gai, apenas podía escuchar a Tenten o Lee a su alrededor. Su corazón latía furioso, intranquilo, preparado mortalmente para una situación desesperada. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, recordaba la discusión en la mansión Hyuga hace una semana. Recordaba estar molesto, pero cuando apareció Naruto, su mente se nublo a la ira. Respondió furioso y descontrolado. Algo antinatural en él, lo insulto gravemente, ¿Porque lo había hecho? ¿Porque había aceptado un combate frente a frente que sabía que era imposible de ganar? Suponiendo que Naruto hubiera mantenido el nivel que lo llevo a ser héroe en la guerra pasada, suponiendo que Neji en sus entrenamientos al paso del mes hubiera aumentado su nivel enormemente, aun así sería un combate suicida. Naruto nunca dejaría de entrenar, seguramente sería mucho más poderoso que años atrás. Aun sin Kyubi, parecía ilógico ganar. ¿Entonces por qué acepto el combate?

El combate comenzó. Neji fue hacia Naruto con la intención de golpearlo con su ataque de 8 Trigramas 128 Palmas. Pero al momento de activar su Byakugan, para ver sus puntos de Chacra. Vio algo que lo dejo congelado del terror en su sitio: El Chacra de Naruto era demasiado bajo. Casi como si Naruto estuviera muerto. En eso, Neji sintió un golpe en su estómago que lo dejo adolorido. Neji miro hacia arriba, Los ojos del rubio no eran azules, eran dorados, también lo era la pupila ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era ese tal **ojo de Setsuna**?

—Te presento la última fase del **ojo de Setsuna**, mejor conocido como "**Hanten**". Deberías de sentirte afortunado, Neji Hyuga—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Porque? —pregunto Neji sin entender una sola palabra de Naruto.

—Porque no puedo mantener la última fase por mucho tiempo. No pase por las 2 fases anteriores, así que no tengo mucho tiempo; y también, porque serás el primero en sentir las técnicas Fujin e Inari. ¡Fujin!—Una onda de viento negro golpeo a Neji, rasgando su traje y provocándole heridas que sangraron al instante. Neji se alejó de Naruto y se preparó con su ataque de 128 palmas, cuando comenzó a acercarse para atacarle, escucho el nombre de la 2° tecnica— ¡Inari! —Un Zorro de Chacra blanco ataco a Neji mordiéndolo en el brazo.

Naruto lanzó 4 Kunai contra Neji que los desvió y atacó con sus 128 palmas nuevamente, irritado por su rival. Pero sus golpes nunca llegaban a destino, siempre las manos de Naruto inutilizaban cualquier ataque que el Hyuga lanzara. Además Naruto se movía con ayuda de los sellos en los Kunai arrojados. El "Hiraishin no Jutsu", tenía un nuevo intérprete. Neji esperó su oportunidad y lanzó una derecha con su palma abierta, directo al corazón de un Naruto, que dio en su blanco. Naruto desapareció.

Kage Bushin.

Neji se preparó. Los 4 Kunai le permitirían a Naruto moverse con el "Hiraishin no Jutsu". Naruto apareció a espaldas de Neji.

Neji lo alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo, pero antes de que Neji pudiera reaccionar, la tecnica Inari (el zorro de chacra blanco) comenzó a arañarle la espalda a Neji, causándole grandes y profundas heridas a Neji en la espalda. El zorro desapareció.

Neji alcanzo a darse la vuelta para mirar a Naruto, sus ojos dorados se volvieron azules.

—Okasan—dijo Naruto. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y Tenten llegaron al instante—Necesita sangre pronto. La tecnica Inari se alimenta del desangrado y de la desesperación de la víctima. Tienen que darse prisa. —Las 4 Kunoichis desparecieron por obra del Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Naruto se alejó de la multitud, caminando, calmado, tranquilo como un lago. Se acercó a Naomi, le sonrió y ambos desaparecieron.

—Esas técnicas fueron sorprendentes —dijo Kakashi.

—Así es—dijo Gai—Sigo sin poder creer que él sea el Uzumaki Naruto que todos conocimos.


	5. El Sueño Cumplido y El Sello

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo somos 2 fans (Diego y Laura) perdidos en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo nos pertenecen Naomi y Setsuna.**

**Este es un fic Naru x Saku x OC x FemKyubi**

**El Hanten (Es una tecnica única y exclusivamente de Naruto, Naomi y Setsuna)**

A pesar de que Naomi no es la hermana de sangre de Naruto. Aun así, al igual que Naruto, ella también era una sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki (A pesar de que su cabello es azabache) Al igual que Nagato y Karin. Quizás, ellos 4 sean los últimos Uzumaki que aun respiren en el mundo ninja.

A pesar de que los 2 últimos se encuentran en locaciones desconocidas, los 4 sienten la ira y en ansia de una Vendetta bien llevada.

—_Estos malditos desgraciados_—susurro Naruto mirando con asco su camisa y su chaleco Jounin. Ese remolino que estaba tejido en los hombros de la camisa y en la espalda del chaleco era el símbolo de Uzushiogakure. Konoha se había atrevido a usurpar la memoria del clan Uzumaki poniendo esos malditos remolinos en las camisas y los chalecos.

Naruto y Naomi colgaron sus ropas Jounin en un par de ganchos cada uno y los pusieron en el armario. Se pusieron sus respectivas Pijamas y se recostaron en la cama.

Naruto se acomodó y encendió el TV. Naomi le cayó encima y le pregunto.

—Ya salimos del clan Hyuga ¿Quiénes son los de mañana? —pregunto Naomi mientras besaba al rubio. Ritsuko salió de su sello y se recostó al lado de ambos hermanos, ambos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir con el clan Nara—Sugirió Ritsuko —Recuerden que el embajador Uzumaki de Konoha, fue asesinado por el abuelo de Shikamaru, quien era su amigo. Le sirvió un Veneno y esto le imposibilito dar el aviso a los Uzumaki, que se encontraban en Uzushiogakure.

—El embajador fue envenenado con un té de hierbas—dijo Naruto, para luego proponer el siguiente movimiento—A Shikaku y a Shikamaru les gusta fumar. Podemos envenenar sus Cigarros.

— ¿Qué hacemos con los consejeros? —Pregunto Naomi.

— ¿No sería mejor que barrieran con toda Konoha con el Fujin del Hanten? —Pregunto Ritsuko.

—No, preferiría no levantar sospechas—dijo Naruto, con los ojos cerrados—Preferiría usar la 3° fase del Hanten. Enviar a Shikamaru y a su padre al cielo. Sin dolor, sin sufrimiento y efectivo al instante.

—Luego, vamos por los consejeros—dijo Naomi.

—Si—dijo Naruto, mientras buscaba algo que había dejado olvidado en la riñonera de su pantalón Jounin. Eran cinco pergaminos, que les mostro a Naomi y Ritsuko. Ambas mujeres abrieron los pergaminos y luego abrieron muy grandes los ojos. —Me los enviaron los tíos Nagato y Karin. Al parecer, desean que esta Vendetta sea el todo por el todo.

—Mi tío Nagato…—dijo Naomi sin poder continuar hablando— ¿En que están pensando? —pregunto Naomi: Eran 4 pergaminos de color blanco y el 5° verde. Los 4 primeros formaban un sello de invocación y el 5° activaría algo muy parecido al sello de la parca. Pero sería un ejército de Shinigamis comandados por el Hanten, que borraría con la vida en Konoha.

—Mis tíos desean algo muy parecido a la aparición de los 4 jinetes durante el Apocalipsis—dijo Naruto.

—No—dijo Ritsuko decidida, mientras le quitaba los pergaminos de las manos a Naomi y los dejaba en un baúl al pie de la cama—Podemos hacerlo nosotros 3. No necesitamos toda una histeria. Necesitamos que todo en Konoha parezca ir normal. Antes de irnos.

—Y sin embargo. Activar los 4 sellos del ejercito Shinigami no servirá de nada—dijo Naruto—Tenemos que transcribir el Sello del 5° pergamino y a su alrededor, transcribir los 4 sellos restantes.

—Necesitamos un chivo expiatorio. Alguien a quien podamos manipular para que trascriba la información; y luego nos hacemos con el pergamino final—dijo Ritsuko. La pelirroja y la azabache miraron al rubio. Quien permanecía como un ángel en la cama.

—Bueno chicas—dijo Naruto mientras permanecía con esa sonrisa—Pues… resulta, que Sakura, me tiene en la mira desde que volví a Konoha. La invitare a un par de citas. La enamorare y le entregaremos los sellos del ejercito Shinigami.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no está detrás de Sasuke? —pregunto Ritsuko.

— ¿Quién es Sasuke? —pregunto Naomi.

—Sasuke es un viejo amigo de Naruto-Kun. Naomi-San—dijo Ritsuko.

—Lo he notado desde que volvimos a Konoha—dijo Naruto. Luego aplaudió y les dijo a ambas mujeres—Vamos a dormir. Mañana nos haremos cargo del clan Nara.

Ya había amanecido. Shikamaru, pensaba en todas las cosas que habían estado pasando desde que Naruto había vuelto a Konoha. No era que la paliza que le propino a Neji le importara demasiado. Lo que le interesaba era ese Hanten y las nuevas técnicas del Uzumaki.

En eso, vio una aguja Senbon llegar por su ventana, con una nota de Lady Hokage. La nota le avisaba que se presentara en la plaza, puesto que ese día se nombraría al nuevo Hokage. Al llegar se encontró con sus amigos en la tarima, Sasuke le ayudo a subir: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke.

—Pueblo de Konoha—dijo Tsunade comenzando el discurso—Es un gran honor para mí. Presentarles a ustedes, a su Rokudaime Hokage. Pues es alguien que nos defendió en la guerra ya pasada. Que supo llevar en sus hombros la presión de las 5 aldeas y nos lidero hasta la victoria. —Sasuke sonrió, ya sabía quién sería el Rokudaime Hokage—Ahora, les presento a… ¡Namikaze Naruto! ¡Vuestro Rokudaime Hokage!

— ¡SSSIII! —Vitorearon los amigos de Naruto— ¡Larga vida al Rokudaime Hokage!

— _¡No! ¡No!_ —Pensaba Naruto—_Ahora no podre… Sí. Si, podré seguir con mi Vendetta._ _Ahora tengo la tapadera perfecta. Nadie jamás sospecharía de su propio Hokage._ _—_Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y hablo a su pueblo—Deseo dar las gracias. Primero a mis amigos, los antiguos 9 Novatos de Konoha. Gracias por su apoyo y ayuda en todos estos años. También deseo agradecer a mi Okasan. Tsunade Senju. Por ser un apoyo maternal y moral. A todos ustedes, les doy las gracias. —Naruto bajo de la tarima y se reunió con sus amigos.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamo Shizune, quien le quito el sombrero a Tsunade y se lo lanzo a Naruto. El rubio se colocó el sombrero de Hokage, y acompañado por Sakura y Naomi, desapareció tras las puertas de la Mansión de Hokage. Naruto se sentó en la silla de Hokage y Sakura le abrazo.

— ¿Qué se siente lograr tu sueño Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Sakura.

—Se siente extraño—dijo el rubio sonriendo. Naomi se sentó ante su hermano, Sakura también se sentó ante él. Naruto miro a Naomi y ella asintió. —Sakura—dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos mientras sacaba 5 pergaminos y los ponía ante la Jounin.

—Naruto ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Sakura.

—Tu primera misión dada por tu Hokage—dijo Naruto—Necesito que transcribas el sello del pergamino verde y a su alrededor los otros 4 sellos.

— ¿Y para que funciona este sello? —pregunto Sakura.

—Lo lamento pero eso es información confidencial—dijo Naruto, para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos y preguntarle— ¿tomas la misión o no?

—Si Hokage-Sama. Si tomare esta misión—dijo Sakura. Pensando que sería un gesto de confianza.

Cuando Sakura salió de la oficina, Naruto llamo a un Ambu.

—Quiero que vigiles a Haruno Sakura. Día y Noche. Le entregue a Sakura 5 pergaminos, quiero que veas su desempeño con el ultimo pergamino. Cuando el pergamino esté terminado, deseo que me lo traigas—dijo Naruto.

—Entendido, Hokage-Sama—dijo el Ambu.

Danzo había llegado a su cuartel de Raíz.

— ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo pudo haberme pasado esto a mí?! —Se preguntó Danzo completamente enfadado. —Ya perdí la aldea una vez con Tobirama, luego Hiruzen, después Minato, luego Tsunade y ahora Naruto. ¿¡Cómo puede estar pasándome esto a mí!?

Sakura se encontraba en su hogar revisando los 5 pergaminos. Transcribió el sello del pergamino blanco se tardó casi una semana para estudiar los otros 4 con detenimiento, intentaba descifrarlos, intentaba saber para que los usaría Naruto, alrededor del sello del pergamino blanco dibujo a su alrededor los 4 sellos restantes.

Sakura se tardó 5 días y 4 noches enteras y se mantuvo en vela, intentando descifrar el sello final. Por más que intento descifrarlos, no lo logro, no sabía cómo o para que funcionaba el pergamino ya terminado. Ese pergamino necesitaba mucho Chacra, cosa que ella no tenía. Sakura se fue a dormir.

El Ambu vio el pergamino ya finalizado, tomo los 6 pergaminos y se los entregó a Naomi.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Naomi, apareciendo con los 6 pergaminos en sus manos. Le mostro el pergamino finalizado por Sakura. Entre ambos compararon el interior de los 6 pergaminos. Sakura lo había logrado.

**Sakura había sellado el destino de los Clanes que se atrevieron a destruir Uzushiogakure. Y ella no tenía idea, de que había sido parte de todo eso. **


	6. ¡El Ultimo Nivel del Hanten!

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen Naomi, Setsuna, Supai. Y el sin importancia "Kaito"**

Sakura volteo su habitación patas arriba. ¿Dónde estaban los 6 pergaminos? ¿Dónde habían quedado? ¿Cómo pudieron haber desaparecido 6 pergaminos?

Sakura estaba preocupada ¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto al saber que los 5 pergaminos que él le había confiado hubieran desaparecido?

—Naruto-Sama ¿Puedo pasar? —Pregunto Sakura. Su cerebro trabajaba al 100% buscando una excusa, una respuesta al como habían desaparecido los 6 pergaminos.

—Adelante Sakura ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Naruto; esa mañana vestía una camisa negra, una gabardina blanca y un pantalón negro; Naruto ya se imaginaba lo que ella le iba a decir.

—Naruto-Sama, lamento mucho decirle, que por algún descuido… perdí los pergaminos que usted me había confiado—dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza apenada. Ya podía imaginar los gritos del rubio. « ¡¿Cómo está eso de que perdiste mis pergaminos?!» «¡¿Entonces para que rayos te los confié?!»

—No Sakura—dijo Naruto seriamente—Tú no perdiste los sellos. —La pelirrosa le miro desconcertada—Yo le ordene a un Ambu que te vigilara día y noche. Y que en cuanto tú completaras el sello, él me lo entregaría.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —grito la pelirrosa, olvidando los estatus y grados— ¿¡Porque le pediste a un Ambu que te trajera el pergamino ya finalizado!? —le reclamo Sakura. Varios Ambus ya estaban apuntándole con sus Katanas, pero Sakura no se había dado cuenta de esto— ¿¡Porque no confiaste en mí para habértelo entregado!? —Sakura se detuvo al sentir varias Katanas en su cuello, soltó al rubio al instante.

—Tenía que hacerme con el pergamino final lo más rápido posible—dijo el rubio besándola en los labios. Sakura no respondió al beso inicial del rubio. Poco después, y muy lentamente comenzó a corresponderle. —Cumpliste tu misión, esta es tu paga.

—Gracias… Hokage-Sama—Sakura se puso de pie y salió velozmente de la oficina del rubio.

— ¡Sakura! —Le llamo Naruto cuando la Jounin ya había abandonado la oficina, la pelirrosa se volvió en sus pasos y abrió la puerta un poco—Dile a Sasuke que necesito que él y su equipo Ambu vayan a una misión de clase S.

—A la orden Hokage-Sama—la pelirrosa salió rápidamente y pocas horas después, Sasuke y su equipo, compuesto por 5 Ambus, que eran fieles a Sasuke hasta las últimas consecuencias; ya estaban ante el Hokage.

—Sasuke, esta es tu misión—dijo mostrándole un pergamino con una foto de su objetivo. Era un ninja renegado de Kumo que debía de ser detenido.

—Lo detendremos Hokage-Sama—dijo Sasuke.

—Su nombre es Kaito. Este Shinobi es muy peligroso y se dice que ha estado rondando entre Suna y Konoha. Por esto mismo, te confiare un escuadrón de 11 Ambus más. Lo necesitamos **muerto**—dijo Naruto haciendo énfasis en lo último— ¿Entendido?

—Si Hokage-Sama—dijo Sasuke, mientras salía de la oficina de Naruto, para completar su misión.

Sasuke y su equipo salieron para completar su misión, pero se detuvieron cuando ya anochecía. No faltaba mucho para llegar a Kumo, una vez dentro, tendrían que buscar al Shinobi.

Estaba lloviendo, Sasuke y su equipo por fin dieron con el Shinobi: Vestía de camisa blanca, pantalón negro y su cabello era rubio y muy largo. Sasuke y su equipo se prepararon para atacarlo.

—Date la vuelta, lentamente. Kaito—dijo Sasuke mientras activaba su Mangekyou Sharingan. Cuando el Shinobi renegado mostro su rostro, Sasuke y su equipo Ambu no podían creerlo.

Era Uzumaki Naruto, Su Hokage.

—Buen trabajo, ahora… terminen su misión—dijo el Hokage. Los Ambus que habían sido enviados junto al equipo de Sasuke, para detener al inexistente Kaito, masacraron al equipo Ambu de Sasuke, Sasuke fue golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente.

Sasuke apenas se estaba recuperando de la jaqueca por el ataque. Sus manos estaban esposadas, sus pies también, tenía sellos inhibidores de Chacra, estaba sentado en una silla y las esposas parecían soldadas a la mesa de metal.

—Naruto—dijo en voz baja, le costaba respirar— ¿Porque?

—Tú fuiste un Vengador por mucho tiempo, tú dímelo. —El cabello Naruto era corto, como siempre y sus ropas volvieron a ser las de Hokage: Gabardina blanca, camisa negra y pantalón negro; Sasuke no sabía cómo responder a eso. —Sasuke, tu viviste única y exclusivamente para vengarte. Yo, solo volví para vengar el exterminio de mi pueblo y de mi clan. Para vengar el exterminio de Uzushiogakure. Pero me vi en una verdadera encrucijada al momento en el cual Tsunade me nombro su sucesor. Konoha exterminio la aldea del Remolino, y algunas personas ya han pagado con su sangre la destrucción de mi aldea natal. —Sasuke lo miro a los ojos con el Mangekyou activado y ordeno a las llamas del Amaterasu que consumieran a Naruto. — ¿Ese es tu ataque final? ¿Esa es tu última defensa? Esto es un verdadero ataque—A pesar de seguir ardiendo por obra del Amaterasu, Naruto parecía no ser consumido, Sasuke comenzó entonces a desesperarse cuando los ojos azules de Naruto se volvieron dorados —Esta es la fase final del Hanten: Ahora te desarmare y te enviare al cielo—El techo de la sala de interrogatorios se transformó en un torbellino de nubes, y en centro de las nubes lo que parecía ser un sol escarlata. Poco a poco, los hombros de Sasuke parecieron volverse de arena y esa misma arena comenzó a ser adsorbida por el torbellino del techo de la sala de interrogatorios. Luego, sus brazos desaparecieron y poco a poco su cuerpo fue convirtiéndose en arena y siendo aspirada hacia el torbellino.

—Por favor, no lo hagas—dijo Sasuke, intento hacerle entrar en razón— ¿No entiendes que la venganza no es la respuesta? Mírame a mí. Mira en lo que un corazón vengativo me transformo, no te transformes en lo que yo me transforme Naruto. No permitas que tu Voluntad del Fuego sea destruida por la Maldición del Odio.

—Ya es muy tarde, amigo mío—dijo Naruto mirando el torbellino y el sol escarlata, el cual seguía aspirando a Sasuke—Hace como un mes que deje de seguir la Voluntad del Fuego. —Miro a Sasuke a los ojos y le sonrió— Pensándolo mejor, no te matare. Dejare que te acoples con el Registro Akáshiko.

— ¿El Registro Akáshiko? —pregunto Sasuke, su voz sonó como un eco.

—Es el registro celestial de todos los eventos establecidos. Luego de que te acoples al Registro, te devolveré la vida—dijo Naruto. Sasuke fue adsorbido hasta el más mínimo gramo de "Arena".

Y del sol carmesí. Cayó un rayo negro. Causando que una gran nube de polvo se alzara. Cuando la nube se despejo, ante Naruto, estaba un hombre de cabello albino, ojos azules, vestía de color blanco.

—tu nombre es Supai—dijo Naruto. El recién bautizado se arrodillo ante Naruto. —Jamás conociste a nadie con el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, no eres un Uchiha. Y solo a mí me darás cuentas.

—Sí, Naruto-Sama—dijo Supai. Mientras salía de la sala de interrogatorios. De una nube de humo surgió Ritsuko

—Aun nos hacen falta Kakashi, los Nara y tus 3 consejeros de pacotilla—dijo Ritsuko.

—Demos un paso a la vez, mi hermosa Ritsuko—dijo Naruto, mientras encendía un cigarro.

**Ya se había hecho cargo de Sasuke y a último minuto decidió salvarlo, los demás no tendrían esa misma suerte.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los Personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen Naomi y Supai (Puesto que Setsuna solo apareció com veces)**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Naruto se encontraba en su oficina, firmando unos documentos.

A un par de metros, detrás de él. Se encontraba Supai: Sin hablar, sin moverse, apenas respiraba.

El albino—que hacía de guardaespaldas—poseía algunas habilidades un tanto especiales. Supai podía escuchar a la perfección, a los Ambus de Raíz moviéndose por el techo.

—_Danzo planea matar a Naruto-Sama. Con tal de hacerse con el poder en Konoha_—pensó Supai. Sin decirle una palabra a Naruto. Desapareció en una nube de humo y llego al techo, donde se encontró con los Ambus de Raíz.

— ¿He? ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto un Ambu de Raíz.

—Nombre: Raito, Edad: 29 años, Jutsus Elementales: fuego y agua, Jutsus propios: Ninguno —dijo Supai. Antes de que cualquiera de los Ambus pudiera decir una sola palabra, o realizar una sola acción. Todos, sin excepción fueron asesinados por un Katon, del Shinobi desconocido.

Supai volvió a aparecer a escasos metros de Naruto. El Hokage bajo su pluma y organizo sus papeles.

—Supai. Encárgate de Homura. Mátala con el Mangekyou Sharingan—dijo Naruto mientras salía de la oficina. Supai desapareció y fue en búsqueda de Homura.

Un perro de color blanco paseaba a paso lento por las calles de Konoha, el perro buscaba a alguna persona es especial, pues intentaba olerla. El perro identifico a la persona y comenzó a seguirla.

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban comiendo en Ichiraku.

—Naruto-Kun. Gracias por haberme invitado a comer—dijo Sakura, para luego preguntarle — ¿Pero no crees que Naomi podría molestarse de que estemos teniendo esta cita?

—1° ¿Cuándo me rebaje de ser tu Hokage para qué ahora me hables como si fuéramos Jounin? Sigo siendo tu Hokage—Sakura no sabía que decirle—2° No me importa lo que ella diga. En este instante estoy un poco más ocupado. —Naruto miro al perro y el perro cruzo miradas con él. El perro siguió su camino. Al fin encontró a la persona que buscaba.

Homura se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, calmada, casi parecía un ángel. Despertó repentinamente. Sabía que alguien había entrado en su hogar. Miro con cuidado, encendió una luz y vio un perro blanco mirándola fijamente ¿Cómo había entrado ese perro a su habitación? Entonces vio la ventana abierta. Se puso de pie e intento echar al perro, el perro se transformó en un humano. Vestía de blanco, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello también era blanco.

—Hokage-Sama me ha enviado, Homura, esta es una Vendetta entre Uzushiogakure y Konohagakure—al terminar de decir esto, Activo el Mangekyou Sharingan y la quemo con el Amaterasu. Que pareciera haber sido obra del ahora fallecido Uchiha Sasuke. También quemo la casa donde vivía Homura. Al terminar su trabajo, simplemente se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, todos en Konoha se enteraron del ataque al hogar de Homura. Se reclasifico a Uchiha Sasuke como un Criminal rango SS. Además, se dejó correr el rumor de que él había dejado escapar a un criminal sumamente peligroso y que había asesinado también a sus compañeros Ambu.

2 Personas se acercaban a Konoha: Un hombre de unos 32 años, vestía de camisa blanca y pantalón azul. Su cabello era rojo y su ojo era morado con círculos concéntricos; Y una mujer de unos 30 años, vestía una camisa negra y una falda también negra. Su cabello era azul y sus ojos amarillos.

Los guardias les preguntaron que deseaban en Konoha. El hombre les mostro a los guardias una nota del Hokage.

—Así que son los tíos de Naruto-Sama—dijo uno de los guardias—Uzumaki Nagato y Uzumaki Konan—** (Konan lleva el apellido Uzumaki por estar casada con Nagato)**— Naruto-Sama los espera.

Nagato y Konan se sorprendieron que la aldea aun estuviera en pie. Se enteraron de la muerte de Homura, una de los 3 concejeros de Naruto. Así que de seguro el ataque ya habría comenzado. Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Naruto.

Naruto, se encontraba llenando algunas formas por la muerte de Homura, los Ambus de Raíz asesinados en el techo y de ninjas dados de baja o muertos por algún motivo durante alguna misión. A su lado estaba Supai, frente a él se encontraba Naomi, ayudándole con algunos papeles.

En eso aparecieron Konan y Nagato.

— ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos favoritos? —pregunto Konan jugando con ellos, como cuando eran pequeños.

—Aquí—dijeron al unísono pero sin la euforia de cuando eran más pequeños. Naruto y Naomi se pusieron de pie para saludarlos con un abrazo y un poco más eufóricos.

—Bueno muchachos—dijo Nagato mirando a sus sobrinos a los ojos—Debo de preguntar él porque, Konoha no es un montón de escombros.

—Porque no necesitamos una histeria, tío Nagato—dijo Naruto mientras seguía firmando documentos—Solo faltan Koharu, Kakashi, Danzo y los Nara. Luego destruiremos Iwagakure y Kumogakure.

—Entonces…—dijo Nagato mirando a Naomi, intentando intimidar a su sobrina, (cosa que no logro) — ¿Lo harán al estilo de su tía Konan?

—Pues…—dijo Naomi sacando una tabla con una hoja de papel con los nombres de todos los clanes—Los Hyuga fueron envenenados, el ultimo Uchiha fue enviado al Registro Akáshiko y engendrado en ese albino a mis espaldas—dijo Señalando a Supai—Homura fue asesinada con el Amaterasu. Solo faltan: Kakashi, los Nara, Koharu y Danzo.

—Encerremos a Kakashi en un Genjutsu y que él mate a Shikamaru y a Shikaku —propuso Konan.

—Me agrada la idea de la tía Konan —dijo Naruto sonriéndole, termino su papeleo y Nagato fue en búsqueda de Kakashi.

Estaba lloviendo, Kakashi estaba ante el monumento de los Shinobis caídos en acción. Kakashi realizo un momento de silencio, en eso, sintió a alguien detrás de él.

—_Oye… Kakashi_—susurro Nagato. Kakashi abrió sus ojos muy grandes, sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, Kakashi se dio la vuelta pensando que tendría el tiempo suficiente para atacarlo con Taijutsu. Pero al quedar ante él. Todo se volvió negro.

Después de eso, Kakashi no recordaba nada más. Pein seguía vivo y le había atacado ¿Pero con qué objetivo? Kakashi no podía ver nada. Tenía una capucha en la cabeza, las manos amarradas y varios sellos inhibidores de chacra. Le sacaron la capucha. Ante él se encontraba un Shinobi albino de ojos azules.

—Kakashi Hatake ¿Sabe porque está aquí? Se le acusa de traición, conspiración y sedición. Tiene una única oportunidad para salvarse. Tiene que darnos la razón de su traición—dijo el Shinobi.

—Te he visto—dijo Kakashi—Siempre estas detrás, a unos cuantos pasos de Lord Hokage ¿Porque?

—Tú aquí no haces preguntas, Kakashi—dijo Naruto entrando en la sala, miro a su ex Sensei con asco, luego pregunto— ¿Por qué me traicionaste? —Sin esperar a que Kakashi respondiera dijo—No me importa mucho—Naruto miro al Shinobi Albino—Dame el informe, Supai.

—Kakashi Hatake: Jounin, Ex-Ambu, 31 años, Sharingan implantado. Su padre era Sakumo Hatake, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Sakumo formo parte durante el ataque a Uzushiogakure—dijo Supai.

¿Quién era ese Shinobi? ¿Cómo era qué sabia tanto sobre él? ¿Por qué le recordaba a Sasuke? ¿Qué tenía que ver el País del Remolino en todo esto?

—Puedes irte, Supai. —El Shinobi Albino salió— Hanten— Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron dorados. El techo de la sala de interrogatorios se volvió un torbellino de nueves y en el centro un sol carmesí. Kakashi comenzó a desarmarse en una especie de arena, y esa misma arena comenzó a ser adsorbida por el torbellino.

— ¿Es por eso? ¿Nos tienes rencor por el hecho de que nuestros antepasados destruyeron la Aldea del Remolino? —Pregunto Kakashi, quien seguía siendo adsorbido. Naruto asintió. —Naruto. No te dejes consumir por la venganza. No cometas el mismo error de Sasuke.

—Recuérdalo, Kakashi—dijo Naruto—Yo sigo La Voluntad del Fuego. Yo no padezco de la Maldición del Odio. No es venganza, es justicia.

—Naruto—dijo Kakashi al verse sin brazos y sin piernas, mientras que su tórax era igualmente adsorbido —No te dejes consumir por la venganza. Mira a Sasuke: él dejo de lado su venganza y volvió en paz a Konoha.

—El plan original de mis tíos era convertir Konoha, en una montaña de escombros. Agradece que yo no destruya mi propia aldea. Tengo una misión como Hokage—dijo Naruto—El nuevo plan, es este— dijo Naruto mientras ponía ante Kakashi, un folder que decir en letras grandes: **Proyecto Panguea**. —Solo faltan mis otros 2 consejeros. Mi tío Nagato te encerró en un Genjutsu.

Recuerdo de Kakashi

_**Kakashi caminaba en medio de la noche, saco un Kunai, ante él, estaba Shikaku. Shikaku lo miro y le sonrió.**_

—_**Hola, Kakashi ¿Para qué es el Kunai?**____**—pregunto Shikaku, Kakashi le salto encima, Shikaku no pudo reaccionar y fue asesinado.**_

_**Recordaba, colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Shikamaru, luego degollar al heredero del clan Nara **_

Fin del Recuerdo de Kakashi

—No fui yo, fue Pein. Está vivo—dijo Kakashi.

—Pein era un espía, puesto cuidadosamente dentro de Akatsuki. El verdadero nombre de Pein es Nagato y es el hermano de mi madre—dijo Naruto. Kakashi desapareció y Naruto desactivo la tecnica del Hanten, y se tambaleo un poco. Había gastado Chacra desarmando a Kakashi. —No puedo seguir usando El Registro Akáshiko. Aun me hacen falta Danzo y Koharu. En fin, después me encargare de ellos—Naruto salió de la sala de interrogatorios.

El anciano se encontraba recostado en una cama. Tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo y le faltaba un brazo. Alguien lo había estado sanando en todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Donde…? ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó el anciano. Un Zetsu blanco apareció.

—Está usted en el mismo lugar, donde ya una vez curo el cuerpo de Uchiha Obito—dijo Zetsu haciendo una reverencia. El anciano sonrió.

—Dime, Zetsu ¿Eres el último de los tuyos? —pregunto el anciano. Zetsu asintió y dijo en voz alta el nombre del anciano, malherido, era sorprendente el que siguiera vivo.

—Lo soy… Madara-Sama—dijo Zetsu.


	8. Un nuevo enemigo

**Laura: Ya los teníamos un tanto olvidados. ¿Por qué no seguiste tú, Diego?**

**Diego C: No seguí porque teníamos que darle algo de dramatismo. **

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen, Naomi, Supai y Kaito.**

Madara no terminaba de recuperarse, tampoco podía creer su suerte. Seguía vivo, Zetsu lo estaba curando.

—Obito y Akatsuki fueron exterminados ¿No es verdad? —pregunto Madara sabiendo de sobra la respuesta de su sirviente.

—Eso me temo, Madara-Sama—dijo Zetsu—Lamento darle malas noticias, mi lord. Pero Uzumaki Naruto sigue vivo. El mismo día que usted cayo, él también. Y fue salvado por una extraña joven. Se de sobra, que ambos han vuelto a Konoha.

—Ya no me interesa el Kyubi ni el Jubi. Tengo un nuevo plan, que no resultara tan arriesgado—dijo Madara.

Supai, como cada día permanecía a una corta distancia de su amo, quien se encontraba charlando con Sakura.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Sakura—Necesito decirte algo sumamente importante.

—Te escucho, Sakura—dijo Naruto, pretendiendo tener su atención sobre la Jounin, pero en realidad, tenía su atención sobre su espía, quien permanecía a pocos metros detrás de él, mirándolo atreves de un espejo pequeño.

—Naruto. Sé que en el pasado, no supe valorar tu amistad—comenzó a decir Sakura—Sé que debí de habértelo repetido de nuevo durante la 4° Guerra, ese día que estábamos en la nieve…—Sakura se interrumpió, cuando vio al Albino agarrarse la ropa, como si intentara agarrar su corazón, como si estuviera sufriendo de un ataque cardiaco. —Oye, tú. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Supai sonrió.

—No se preocupe por mí. Sakura-San—dijo el albino sonriéndole, mientras que él pensaba—_ ¿Qué son estas imágenes que tengo en mi cabeza? ¿Quién es ese joven?_ _—_Naruto comenzó a preocuparse un poco, ¿Era posible que el registro Akáshiko hubiera dejado algunos recuerdos de Sasuke y que este último intentara recuperar su cuerpo?

Sakura volvió a hablarle al rubio.

—Naruto-Kun. Sé que deseas estar conmigo ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Solo dame una oportunidad para convencerte de que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. —Le pidió la Pelirrosa.

Naruto estaba en una encrucijada, ¿Dejaría que ese patético "yo" que tuvo hace tanto tiempo volviera a estar detrás de Sakura? En eso, entro Konan, con un pergamino negro en su mano. Naruto reconoció el pergamino.

—Sakura, necesito que salgas ahora mismo, esto es un asunto de clase SS, si te quedas—se interrumpió el Hokage un segundo, para después mirarla de una forma fría y decirle—Te mandare a ejecutar—Sakura salió corriendo, Konan extendió el pergamino negro en el suelo, Supai se recostó en el pergamino, Naruto activo el ultimo nivel Hanten y el Registro Akáshiko se hiso palpable: Miles de pergaminos sobre distintos temas, lugares, personajes históricos, guerras, etc. Comenzaron a girar lentamente alrededor del rubio y la peli azul.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo su tía Konan, tomando un pergamino, que tenía el nombre: **Uchiha Sasuke;** Naruto tomo otro que decía, **Uchiha Itachi**. Naruto desactivo el registro Akáshiko, se tambaleo un poco. Supai se puso de pie, enrolló el pergamino y se lo entrego a Konan.

Konan abrió el pergamino de Sasuke, y Naruto el de Itachi. Nagato apareció en la puerta, trayendo el zombi de Kakashi, gracias a la invocación del mundo impuro.

Kakashi tomo ambos pergaminos en sus manos y asimilo a la perfección los recuerdos de los hermanos Uchiha.

Su cabello se volvió café y sus ojos blancos. Le sacaron la máscara, la bandana y todo lo que conectara a este nuevo enemigo de Konoha con Hatake Kakashi. Tomando un Kunai le hicieron otra herida en su otro ojo.

—Tu nombre será Kaito y tu misión—hablo Nagato—Es atacar a todas las naciones Ninja, convertirte en el nuevo enemigo de la Alianza y finalmente, pero no menos importante. Dar con el paradero de Uchiha Madara.

—A la orden, Nagato-San—dijo Kaito, mientras desaparecía.

—Salgan los 2, por favor—ordeno Naruto. Nagato y Konan salieron. Antes de que la puerta se azotara, una mano femenina agarro la puerta.

—Naruto—dijo Sakura volviendo a aparecer—Necesito tu respuesta.

—Sakura, no lo sé —dijo el Hokage, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se pasaba una mano por el cabello— Tu nunca me has amado, siempre estabas detrás de Sasuke, siempre fui el 3° o el 4°, eso si es que en algún momento estuve en tu corazón. No esperes que yo vuelva a ser el idiota que se arrastra detrás de la niña linda, no pienses que soy el tonto buscando que una niña que pensó amar, lo acepte. Solo vete. Tengo un gran papeleo que realizar; Y sé que Danzo está planeando un atentado en mi contra, así que no tengo tiempo para jugar al mocoso idiota—dijo Naruto, mientras volvía a revisar los informes que Shizune le había dejado en su escritorio. Sakura se sentía muy mal, Naruto jamás había sido tan frio con ella. Nunca había sido así con ella.

Cuando ella estaba saliendo, Naomi iba entrando, Sakura solo le susurro:

—_Esto no se quedara así_—dijo Sakura.

—Hola Naruto-Kun—le saludo Naomi.

—Hola Naomi-Chan ¿Qué necesitas? Este papeleo es sumamente molesto—dijo Naruto.

—Nada, solo quería ver como estabas—dijo Naomi.

—Naomi, por favor pásame esos papeles de allá arriba—dijo Naruto, Naomi se dio la vuelta para tomar los papeles. Sintió como el rubio la abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba el cuello.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Naomi, el rubio no dijo nada, pero le indico con un gemido que siguiera hablando—Tú no has dejado de amar a Sakura ¿Verdad?

—No, no he dejado de amarla. Pero si ella desea que yo vuelva a fijarme en ella, va a necesitar mucho para que yo vuelva a decirle un simple "te quiero" —dijo Naruto.

Madara ya se había recuperado, gracias a su sirviente.

Zetsu llego un día para comentarle, sobre un nuevo enemigo que estaba azotando a las 5 aldeas y que al parecer, deseaba una nueva guerra.

Madara le ordeno a Zetsu que buscara a ese hombre y que lo trajera.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto Madara.

—Kaito, ese es mi nombre—dijo el hombre—deseo que usted sepa, que estoy a sus servicios. Madara-Sama.


	9. Reinicio

**Laura: ¿¡Donde carajos estabas!?**

**Diego: Me tome un año Sabático. **

**Laura: Por ningún lado encontré tu cuaderno de notas para "Héroes de Konoha"**

**Diego: ¿Buscaste en la Death Note?** _**Nadie nunca busca en la Death Note**_**.**

**Laura: ¿Tienes una Death Note? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!**

**Diego: Aquí esta—Abro el cajón, la saco de su caja y se la pongo enfrente—**

**Naruto no nos pertenece. Solo nos pertenecen Naomi, Supai y Kaito**

Madara por fin podía caminar por su cuenta. Gracias a Zetsu, supo de un gran número de gremios que se estaban formando alrededor de las 5 naciones.

La reunión oficial, se llevaba a cabo, en la Montaña Cementerio.

Madara se cortó el cabello y se puso lentes de contacto, no quería que nadie en el gremio, supiera que era él. No, hasta que fuera el momento preciso para poner su plan en marcha.

Un Ninja renegado de Kirigakure hablaba sobre dar un golpe a Suna y luego a Kumogakure. Y que solo así, podrían dar fin a la Alianza.

—Nuestra misión no debería de ser la de atacar a las naciones más fuertes para impedir una nueva alianza—dijo Madara. Todos voltearon a mirarlo. Él se quitó sus lentes de contacto, mostrando el Rinnegan. Madara camino hasta el estrado y continuo hablando—Nuestra misión. Debería ser impedir que puedan siquiera, pensar en una nueva alianza. Debemos de atacar las 5 naciones con todo lo que tengamos y así podremos evitar que se unan nuevamente.

—Uchiha Madara—dijo uno de los renegados— ¿Qué es lo que nos propones exactamente?

—Les propongo, atacar por separado, las 5 naciones, de ese modo, podremos evitar que pidan refuerzos a las otras naciones y podremos, evitar que se forme una nueva alianza —dijo Madara—En la guerra anterior… nosotros, no pudimos ganarles, simplemente por el hecho de que ese idiota de Obito, declaro una guerra abierta. No debemos de declararla. Solo debemos atacarlos.

— ¡SI! —todos vitorearon las palabras de Madara.

La reunión finalizo. Madara y Zetsu salieron.

—Ese fue un gran discurso, Lord Madara—dijo Kaito.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Madara.

—Él es Kaito. Mi lord; De quien yo le hable ¿Lo recuerda? —pregunto Zetsu.

—Ya—dijo Madara mirándole a los ojos—Ven con nosotros.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

Naruto se encontraba en su cama, a su lado estaba Sakura. Ambos acababan de tener una noche muy apasionada.

Naruto y Sakura se vistieron y comenzaron a conversar.

—Naruto—Kun—dijo Sakura. El rubio volteo a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Esa mirada, asusto a Sakura, seguían siendo sus ojos comunes y corrientes pero tenía una gran frialdad en ellos.

— ¿Sakura—Chan? —pregunto el Rubio.

—Naruto…—Sakura deseaba decirle cuanto le amaba, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas— ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? ¿Por qué ya no sonríes? ¿Por qué eres tan amargado? ¿Por qué ya no me amas?

—Para responder a tu primera pregunta, tengo que contarte lo que me ocurrió hace 5 meses, cuando desperté y encontré a Naomi cuidando de mí, el entrenamiento con Setsuna. Lo que encontramos en nuestro viaje—dijo Naruto

Recuerdo

_Naomi consiguió estabilizar a Naruto. Pocas semanas después, él consiguió ponerse de pie y comenzó a entrenar. A las 2 semanas se encontraron con Setsuna, quien les hablo sobre este nuevo y misterioso Kekkei Genkai, se los enseño y los adiestro._

_En un viaje de entrenamiento. Los 3 amigos, llegaron a una cueva, sellada por Ninjas del clan Uzumaki. Al entrar. Activaron un sello, ese sello les mostro a los 3 amigos, la traición de las 5 Naciones hacia Uzushiogakure. _

_Nagato y Konan, les entregaron los pergaminos con los sellos, para destruir las 5 naciones. Pero los "Hermanos" decidieron jugar de otro modo sus cartas_

Fin del Recuerdo

—Entonces—dijo Sakura— ¿Vas a destruirnos por lo ocurrido a tu familia? ¿Vas a matarnos a todos nosotros por tu Venganza?

—No es una venganza, Sakura—dijo Naruto—Es justicia, es una Vendetta. Los implicados en Konoha ya han pagado. El plan ha cambiado… Para responder a tu Segunda pregunta: Ya no sonrió… porque ya no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo. El trabajo de un Hokage es algo serio. Lo que nos hicieron, fue algo serio. En cuanto a tu tercera y cuarta pregunta: Ya no tengo ningún motivo para sonreír. Donde quiera que mire. Veo como el árbol de Konoha, ha crecido a costa de la sangre de mi clan. Quinta: Jamás…me amaste. Ahora mismo, siento algo muy parecido al amor. Por lo menos ahora se diferenciar mis sentimientos. No era amor, era un…—Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, pues Sakura lo estaba besando.

—Naruto—Kun… déjame emendar mi error. Déjame estar a tu lado, por favor —pidió Sakura mientras abrazaba al rubio.

—Si deseas estar a mi lado… que así sea, pero no me pidas que cambie de parecer en cuanto a mis objetivos—pidió el Rubio.

Una explosión se hiso presente en la habitación del Hokage. Un gran número de Ambus de Raíz aparecieron. Entre todos atacaron a Naruto. Lógicamente, era un golpe de estado por parte de Danzo.

Sakura se puso en guardia. Naruto le dijo que bajara su guardia.

Los Ambus de Raíz atacaron con Jutsus, Shurikens y Kunais, que oscurecieron el cielo. Naruto sin moverse de su posición y con Sakura a sus espaldas intentado protegerse de la inminente lluvia de ataques. Naruto solo tuvo que concentrar Chacra en sus ojos hasta convertirlos en la última fase del Hanten. Sus ojos azules pasaron a un color dorado.

Un sol rojo rodeado de nueves negra, transformó en ceniza los Shurikens y Kunais y transformo en un aire cálido, los Jutsus. Todos los ataques fueron aspirados por el sol rojo.

El Hokage era poderoso, todos aquellos que se alzaron en armas, lo sabían. Pero jamás pensó que tan poderoso seria.

— ¡Si desean vivir! —dijo Naruto, usando Chacra en su garganta para que se escuchara en toda Konoha—Traigan ante mí, al conspirador que los convenció a alzarse en armas. Si aún queda alguien, que sea fiel a mí. Les pido que entren a sus casas y extiendan un pañuelo blanco por sus ventanas.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Les digo que me liberen! —Se escuchó desde muy atrás. Los gritos eran de Danzo, que fue puesto ante el Hokage por sus propios Ambus de Raíz.

Todos entraron a sus casas y extendieron pañuelos mostrando su rendición.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Danzo, Danzo, Danzo—repitió Naruto una y otra vez, como si estuviera decepcionado. Caminaba de un lado al otro, en la sala de interrogación. — ¿Hablaras o no lo harás?

—No tengo porque explicarle a un mocoso mis motivos sobre…—Un Ambu acababa de cortarle un dedo de la mano, por lo cual sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito— AAAHHH

—Supai—dijo el rubio. Un hombre de cabello blanco entre en la sala de interrogatorios—No hablara por lo que veo. Mátalo—dijo, luego volteo a mirar al Ambu—Sal de aquí, recoge tus cosas, recoge a tu familia y encuéntrate con los demás en el monumento del Hokage.

—A la orden, Naruto—Sama—dijo el Ambu.

Supai comenzó a consumir a Danzo con el fuego del Amaterasu.

—Supai, pasa por Sakura y por Naomi—Nee. Luego, encuéntranos en el monumento del Hokage—ordeno Naruto; Supai salió sin decir ni una palabra—No te preocupes Danzo. Tú y los traidores… moriréis por obra de mi tío Nagato. Mejor conocido como Pein.

— ¿¡Esta vivo!? —grito Danzo fuera de sí.

—Mi tío Nagato y mi tía Konan, son los últimos vestigios de Akatsuki—dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras salía de la sala. Y el fuego del Amaterasu seguía consumiendo a Danzo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los Ninjas y Aldeanos que seguían siendo fieles al Hokage, se encontraron en el monumento a los Hokages. Naruto apareció y activo la 2° Fase del Hanten. Sus ojos azules se volvieron purpuras, todos fueron tele transportados por obra del Fujin, hasta la aldea de la niebla. Allí, los esperaba un Shinobi que les entrego una serie de apartamentos en Kirigakure.

—Iré a hablar con Mei—Dono—dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto—Dono ¿Usted me está diciendo que sufrió un golpe de estado? ¿Desea alojamiento político en Kirigakure? —pregunto Mei Terumi. Actual Mizukage.

—Así es, Mizukage—Dono—dijo Naruto—Pero, deseo también ponerle al tanto de la intenciones del Damiyo. Actualmente, el Damiyo tiene un ejército de 130.000 soldados, listos para atacar a las ya debilitadas Aldeas Ninja. Yo en cambio, deseo salvarles. Solo necesito de su disposición, para que Kirigakure, sea el nuevo y único País Ninja, sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Usted es el actual Hokage de Konoha ¿Por qué ponernos al tanto de su plan de expansión si su meta es acabar con todos nosotros? ¿Por qué nos advierte? —pregunto Mei.

—Porque el golpe de estado, fue para luego comenzar una expansión masiva. Yo deseo, que usted considere un alojamiento permanente y a gran escala de todas las aldeas restantes. Solo de ese modo, podremos resistir el ataque del Damiyo del fuego—dijo Naruto—Si todos los Países Ninja estuviéramos en un único punto fijo, luchando todos contra un único enemigo, como en la ya pasada guerra, entonces podremos sobrevivir. No podremos sobrevivir solos—El Hokage se fue, dejando a la Mizukage pensando sobre lo que le había dicho. Antes de Salir dijo—El Sandaime Damiyo, tenía una serie de informes que a lo mejor usted debería de revisar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura no conseguía conciliar el sueño. No era porque no lo intentara, sino porque su Naruto—Sama. La tenía "ocupada".

—Naru… Naruto… no puedo… más—dijo la pelirrosa.

—Te amo—dijo le rubio. Mientras seguía con su tarea. Él sabía que Sakura no podría resistirlo mucho más, Sabía que ella estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

—Naru… yo… también te… amo… —Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y se desvanecieron al tiempo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto, Sakura, Supai y Naomi paseaban por Kiri. En eso apareció un Ambu y les dijo que la reunión se llevaría a cabo en un campo de entrenamiento.

El Hokage y sus amigas salieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Allí se encontraba la Mizukage con casi 40 Ambus, también las 7 espadas de la niebla y sus guardias personales.

—La reunión es solo con Lord Hokage—dijo la Mizukage intentando sacar a Sakura y a Naomi. En especial, esa miraba vacía y carente de vida de Supai.

—La reunión era solo con usted, Lady Mizukage—dijo el Hokage—Usted tampoco ha cumplido. Si usted tiene a sus 47 Shinobis y Kunoichis, no veo porque yo no pueda tener a algunas personas de mi parte.

—Como bien ha pedido…—empezó seria Mei— He revisado los archivos que informan sobre la destrucción de la villa del remolino. Debo aclarar que entre las notas del Sandaime Mizukage, se aclara que nada tuvo esa guerra de personal. Solo fue una decisión táctica. —Sakura miró a Naruto, era como darle una bofetada decir algo como eso. Ni siquiera pensaban en negociar o pedir perdón. Pero lo más extraño, era Naruto quien les había instruido para que sepan lo que ocurrió con su clan hace años.

—Estoy de acuerdo que fue una decisión táctica, —señaló Naruto serio— de otra manera, ¿para qué atacar a un pueblo pacifista? O tal vez ese fue el error de mi familia, ser un pueblo en busca de paz. Solo querían poder, el poder que los Uzumaki guardaban del mundo salvaje. Mi familia quería paz y entendimiento, pero los ninjas nunca atienden a los pacifistas neutrales. Solo por amenazas consideran opciones a la guerra.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo duramente Mei— ¿Buscas venganza? ¿Quieres destruirnos a todos? ¿Le dirás a tu feudal que venga a aplastarnos por lo que las aldeas le hicieron a tu familia?

—Si pensara hacer eso… ¿Para qué les hubiera advertido de mi ataque? –Sonrió Naruto— no Mizukage-dono, mi llegada a este país es solo por negocios. Tengo las condiciones necesarias para darle dos opciones. A usted Mizukage….y a todo ninja bajo la bandana de Kiri.

—Vienes aquí…. —dijo un Shinobi perteneciente a las espadas que comenzaba a irritarse por la arrogancia de Naruto— y nos amenazas. Mizukage-Sama denos la orden y a estos dos jamás los encontraran de nuevo. Diremos que el "Hokage", nunca llegó a nuestra villa.

—tentador…—sonrió perversa la pelirroja— a menos que Naruto-dono tenga mejores opciones.

—Opción 1…. —siguió Naruto imperturbable por el insulto de ninja— Todos ustedes recibirán la marca de la familia Uzumaki. País del agua será rebautizado como País del Remolino. Y esta aldea, será la casa de la mayor aldea ninja de la historia. Traeré a las 4 villas de los demás países y a todo ninja que encuentre. Todos…a la Aldea del remolino. Seremos los más poderosos del mundo.

— ¿aldea del….remolino? –Sonrió la Mizukage burlesca— ¿pretendes conquistar mi país tú solo? ¿O acaso enviaras a Konoha contra nosotros?

—Nadie fuera de este campo sabe de mi propuesta. –Sonrió Naruto— ni Konoha, ni Damiyo, ni nadie. Solo ustedes….y aquí mis compañeras— Sakura no hablaba, trataba de controlar sus gestos y solo escuchaba por que no podía creer lo que parecían esas palabras. Naruto acaso…. ¿Le estaba declarando la guerra a una aldea completa? Muchos comenzaron a reír, la carcajada se hizo general y hasta Naruto acompañaba las risas burlándose de las incrédulas burlas. Salvo Sakura y los consejeros ancianos que mantuvieron seriedad y silencio. Pronto los ninjas alrededor comenzaron a verlo reír a Naruto, y les entró dudas y enojo por igual. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

—La realidad es esta…—sonrió Naruto y continuó— tomaré este territorio para mi nueva villa del remolino. La razón es su constitución de isla, alejada del resto de los países. El Damiyo del fuego no tardara en salir de su país para arrasar con todos. Cada ninja o usuario del chacra será eliminado, sus mujeres serán eliminadas, sus niños serán eliminados. Damiyo no permitirá que el poder recaiga en las villas ninja. Usará a Konoha como punta de lanza, y luego que nadie quede para pelear, también acabara con la villa de la hoja.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso muchacho? –Interrumpió irritado uno de los consejeros— ¿y por qué deberíamos creerte?

—Eso es lo positivo no tiene que creerme. Solo tienen que elegir. Se unen a mí, reciben el sello que los trasformara en Uzumaki honorarios así como mis antepasados lo hacían con los extranjeros….o los matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes, me quedare con su país, y luego lo llenare con ninjas de otros lugares más dispuestos a escucharme—Todos rodearon al Hokage y sus aliados. —Supai, sácalas de aquí, yo me hare cargo.

—A la orden, Naruto-Sama—Los Shinobis atacaron a Supai, pero antes de llegar a él, todos cayeron despedazados por un viento negro. Los ojos de Naruto ya no eran azules, eran de color purpura, todos voltearon a mirar a Hokage—Fujin. La 2° tecnica más poderosa de mi Kekkei Genkai.

—Naruto-Dono ¿Usted posee un Kekkei Genkai? —pregunto la Mizukage asustada. La estrategia de atacar al Hokage ya no parecía una buena idea.

—Así es, Mizukage-Dono ¡Inari! —exclamo, un zorro de chacra blanco apareció y despedazo a un gran número de Shinobis y Kunoichis, antes de que estos pudieran siquiera atacar. —Por favor, Mizukage-Dono. Le pido que reconsidere mi oferta. No deseo matarla a usted, ni tampoco provocar que sus demás Shinobis se transformen en una base de datos.

— ¿Base de datos? —Pregunto la Mizukage— ¿De que estas hablando?

—La última fase del "Hanten". Consiste en que mis ojos se vuelvan Dorados y puedo enviar a cualquier persona al Registro Akáshiko. Como usted debe de saber. El Registro Akáshiko, es el registro celestial de todos los eventos establecidos en este mundo; ríndase… por favor.

— ¡JAMAS NOS RENDIREMOS! —Gritaron los Shinobis y Kunoichis, mientras corrían hacia el Hokage alzados en armas. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron dorados, un sol rojo se posó sobre los presentes, unas nubes negras giraban alrededor del sol y antes de poder acercarse un milímetro más al Hokage, todos los Shinobis y Kunoichis desaparecieron transformados en arena, sus armas cayeron al suelo.

—Hoy me siento generoso, Lady Mizukage, y estoy dispuesto a traer la paz, para darle una nueva impresión a usted y a mis chicas. Yo puedo volver a ofrecer la paz—dijo el Hokage.

— ¿Paz? Acabas de matar a mis Shinobis y Kunoichis—dijo la Mizukage.

— ¿En verdad los mate? —Pregunto el Hokage, luego realizo otra pregunta— ¿O solo les di a visitar el cielo?—El registro Akáshiko se hiso palpable, pergaminos sobre todos los eventos ocurridos en el mundo entero. Era una biblioteca de conocimiento sin par. Naruto tomo los pergaminos con los nombres de los Shinobis y Kunoichis. La gran biblioteca desapareció y entre todos los presentes extendieron en el suelo los pergaminos, de ellos surgieron los Shinobis y Kunoichis anteriormente anexados al Registro.

—Lo veo en mi despacho en media hora, Lord Hokage—dijo Mei.

Naruto fue a su reunión con la Mizukage. Al llegar, se percató del pobre intento de apresarlo en un sello de absorción de Chacra. Mei no estaba allí, pero estaba rodeado por miles de Ambus.

—Pobres ilusos—dijo el Hokage, mientras activaba la 2 fase del Hanten: sus ojos se volvieron de color purpura—Fujin—la oficina y la mansión de la Mizukage fue destruida por miles de cuchillas de viento negro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::**

Sakura y Naomi paseaban por la aldea de la niebla. En eso, apareció un Ambu.

—Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naomi, Lady Mizukage pide hablar con ustedes…—el Ambu no siguió, pues vio como la mansión de la Mizukage era destruida.

—Imposible—grito la Mizukage, mientras salía de su escondite, ella había estado sosteniendo una barrera para apresar a Sakura y a Naomi.

—Kuroi Taiyō—se escuchó repentinamente. A espaldas de la Mizukage se hallaban Naruto y Supai cada uno con un sol negro en miniatura sosteniéndolo con sus manos, como si fuera un Rasengan de fuego negro

—Jaque y Mate, Mizukage-Sama —dijo Supai.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya escapado del sello de la Mansión, Lord Hokage? —pregunto con la voz adolorida la Mizukage.

—Solo digamos…—comenzó a hablar Supai—Que tengo un gran sentido de protección hacia mi creador. Cuando sentí el peligro inminente en su oficina, se podría decir que fui en ayuda de mi líder y me convertí en algo así como un Vampiro de Chacra. Devoré la cracrá de aquellos que estaban en la mansión. Luego, mi señor, se ocupó de destruir la mansión.

—Supai es un Shinobi creado por mí mismo, yo le di un gran número de conocimientos provenientes del Registro Akáshiko—dijo Naruto— ¿Me escuchara o usted también se convertirá en una más de los millares de conocimientos del Registro Akáshiko?

**Lady Mizukage se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Pero solo veía una salida posible para salvar a Kirigakure. Kirigakure estaba próxima a transformarse en Uzushiogakure. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Solo nos pertenecen 3 de ellos. Naomi, Supai, Kaito y **_**Yuki**_**.**

—Sai—dijo Naruto. Mientras miraba al Shinobi. Ambos se encontraban en la recién reconstruida oficina del _Uzukage_. —Te tengo una misión muy especial. Debes de ir al País del Demonio y entregarle este pergamino a Shion—dijo mientras ponía el pergamino en sus manos.

—Entiendo, Naruto-Sama—dijo Sai mientras salía a su misión. Ya las otras aldeas habían sido advertidas del ataque y a todas se les habían entregado los mismos pergaminos. Pero ahora él, tenía que salir de su país y entregar personalmente un pergamino a su amigo Gaara.

Los 3 Kages restantes fueron alertados sobre el ataque del Damiyo del fuego y la traición al Hokage, y sobre el hecho de que el ahora Uzukage, deseaba salvarlos, llevándolos a Kiri.

El Kazekage y su gente aceptaron. Todos realizaron el increíble Éxodo hasta el ahora País del Remolino, gracias a la tecnica Hiraishin.

También los Tsuchikage y Raikage fueron transportados por la tecnica Hiraishin. Todas las aldeas elementales aceptaron las palabras de los mensajeros del Uzukage.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sai llego al País del Demonio. Shion se encontraba sentada en su trono, ella tenía un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, jugando a su lado.

Cuando Sai vio al niño, al instante, no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto.

—Shion-Sama. Mi nombre es Sai, y traigo un mensaje de Naruto-Sama—dijo Sai, entregándole el pergamino.

—Él desea salvarnos. ¿No es verdad Sai-san? —pregunto Shion. Antes de que Sai pudiera hablar, una voz hablo por él.

—Exactamente. Todos serán reestablecidos en el antiguo País del Agua. Actualmente País del Remolino —dijo Sai.

—Los amigos de Naruto-Kun son mis amigos, Sai-san. Puede quedarse aquí una noche si así usted lo desea—dijo Shion.

—Lo lamento, Shion-Sama. Naruto me ha ordenado volver con su respuesta—dijo Sai. Mientras sacaba muy lentamente el Kunai del Hiraishin el cual le entrego a Shion—Dígale a alguno de sus Shinobis que tome este Kunai en sus manos y luego, que todos se tomen del hombro. Al concentrar Chacra en el Kunai, todos serán tele transportados automáticamente al País del Remolino.

—Dile a Naruto-Kun que llevare a mi pueblo hasta el País del Remolino—dijo Shion. Sai desapareció en una bola de humo, Shion cargo al niño que en ese instante Jugaba a sus pies— ¿Oíste Yuki-Kun? Tu padre nos está mandando a llamar a nuestro nuevo hogar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**

Las 4 aldeas restantes (y la del Demonio) aparecieron todos ante las puertas de la nueva Uzushiogakure. También estaban allí aldeas más pequeñas y la mayoría de ellas, habían sido aliadas en el pasado de la aldea del Remolino y no habían podido hacer nada para salvar a sus aliados ya caídos hace tantos años.

El hecho de ser aceptados en la nueva aldea, era un gesto de perdón y olvido, por parte del último Uzumaki.

Todos recibieron una marca con la forma de un espiral, que los convertía en hermanos.

Naruto, Naomi, Nagato y Konan. Veían desde una distancia segura, como poco a poco Uzushiogakure iba creciendo.

Todos se convirtieron en miembros del Clan Uzumaki.

Nagato y Naruto activaron sus respectivos Kekkei Genkai y crearon un Genjutsu lo suficientemente poderoso, como para ocultar la isla entera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

Madara y el Gremio comenzaron a moverse, entraban en los Países Elementales, declaraban una nueva guerra… pero nadie respondía, miraban en las aldeas y todas estaban desiertas.

—Madara-Sama—dijo Zetsu—Esta aldea también esta desierta. No he podido encontrar a nadie. Aquí no hay nadie—El gremio se apoderaba en las aldeas desiertas. Ganaban sin luchar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Damiyo del fuego también movía sus tropas, que hacían lo mismo que el gremio de Madara. Declaraban, nadie respondía y se apoderaban de dichas tierras.

— _**¿Qué está pasando?**_ —Pensaban el Damiyo y Madara al mismo tiempo—_**Esto es muy fácil… mis tropas solo deben de llegar a un lugar y listo. No hay guerras, no hay ninjas, no hay oposición. Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto-Sama—dijo Naomi mirando a su hermano—Se nos informa que Madara y Damiyo, se están acentuando y tomando las antiguas aldeas.

—Lo sé, Naomi. Nuestros últimos enemigos son el Gremio y el Damiyo del fuego. En cuanto ambos se aproximen a Uzushiogakure. No verán por donde les vendrá el ataque final —dijo el rubio.


End file.
